Out of Africa
by Lynthrocropia
Summary: After someone shows up wearing a purple cowl, Bruce tracks the problem to its source, and travels to Africa


The room was dark, and musty.

Musty was what really stood out. Bruce wasn't surrised by the darkness of the room. Even given the fact that it was currently the middle of the morning, the many shades over the curtains drowned out the light, preserving the aging physician inside's eyes for the bright light that might be shined during surgery.

Bruce yawned, taking in a large amount of the dust and general smell of the place. He felt the slightest tremor of a cough build inside him. He smiled slightly, to himself. Anyone else watching would have wondered why the middle aged man smirked before he coughed a mighty fit.

Settling down into a chair, Bruce was greeted by a young man, his skin dark and tight with youth and vigor. His smile beemed confidence and greeting. No doubt, Bruce thought, in order to secure more grant money.

Grant money. That was what must have kept this place afloat. "Good old Lucius," Bruce decided. "Keeping the anonymous grants flowing. He must have thought enough to question why I was suddenly going to cancel all of the funding to the Clinic. I have had my suspicions"

"May I help you sir ? You do not have a scheduled appointment, and the doctor is quite busy right now."

"Oh, I'm actually an old friend of the Doctor. She…"

'She helped me very greatly, in many different times of need. I lost touch with her over…,' "Well. I'll wait." the man sitting concluded.

The young man nodded, gave one last hopeful smile, then disappeared behind a green, dirt stained, trauma-center curtian.

-

It had been about three hours, when the curtain slowly moved back.

"I knew it was too good to be true. A Handsome man sitting in the middle of my Lobby, my assistant talking on and on about how this was the one we had been praying for, the new Ultrasound walking into my life. I presume that this is not a social visit, then… Bruce" The doctor seemed to his the last few words out.

"Actually, I was thinking that not only would a new ultrasound machine spruce up the place, but also maybe a geothermal heating and cooling grid, too."

His mirth hanging in the air didn't stop her from seeing the heavy gleam inside his eyes.

"I knew it wouldn't be that long. The world is only so small of a place. Yet, I figured that I would be able to escape to Africa, of all the places."

"I would have instantly been informed had you taken off. Yes, Africa was an excellent hiding place. However, as much as you helped to raise me, I must say…. You knew I would find you."

"Yes" the doctor said. Her tone seemed to admit defeat."

"You knew what I would discover"

"I guess….:" She paused. The words weighed heavy in her chest. Her tongue seemed so dry.

He just sat there for a moment, then stood. Her heart ached to think of this little boy, now a man, who creaked as he got up. Sure, there was the old wooden chairs that she had put there, but still, all she could think of was how many scars he had.

"You knew I would find out. That is why I have come here."

"To take me away. I thought you would know better, then to imprison me" The doctor breathed in a jagged sigh, then, looking him in the eye and then away, continued with her tirade. "You, you're the reason I had to do this. If it weren't for your example, then what would have happened ? You're the one who obsessed about it. "

"You're the one who was willing to lose sleep. Did you ever think about us ? Did you ever consider the fact that we were not only awake while you were, but waiting until you did.Wondering if you would ever wake up? If your parents…."

He didn't say anything. She could already see the pain in his eyes, and had to resist the horrible urge to comfort him. Her little Brucie, standing there before him, 9 years old and alone, again.

"Yes. You continue to honor them better then I ever have. That, however, is not why I'm here. That, I think you know."

"I believe I do know"

"Yes… You do honor my parents. You honor me. I didn't come by here for what you think" He said. She had known him long enough to tell that he was shifting. He adjusted his stance, hesitantly at first and then directly; as if preparing for an attack.

"You… no… I am willling, you know. To face the consequent ions of my actions."

"If I had only known. You know, the real person this hurts is Timothy"

Her mind raced. Here before her was a man that was capable of destroying 12 peak representatives of health, in less than half as many seconds, chewing his thoughts. She could tell his pulse was rising, and that he was getting caught up in his message.

"Tim…?" she said, letting the air linger with her question as long as possible.

"Clark introduced him to Connor, a few years back. It was back when…"

"Things are simpler now, Bruce" she said.

"No. No, they aren't. Turns out that Connor is. . . Was the scion of Luthor. That in itself was devastating. Tim almost lost his friends over the fact. Then… then this chaos happened. That's why I've come here."

"To finish off all of the injustice in your life ? You come to fulfill your promise ?"

"Barbara was one of the way's I was able to track you down. That's how you know what I promised."

"I was fooled by you. How invigorating. To be fooled by you. Reminds me of youth."

"Youth ?"

"Yes. I understand, Leslie. You can come home now. If you wish. If not, then… Tim could use someone in his life. Someone like you. Maybe a little more firebrand, like the stories Alfred has told me. Either way, your still getting your new ultrasound machine."

She stood there for a second. A minute passed, then she smiled a slow relaxed smile.

"…and what exactly has Alfred told you ?"

"Well" the handsome, billionaire said, giving her a heart melting smile. "Feel free to ask him. He has taken the liberty of making you two a lunch. He should arrive with my jeep shortly. I'll be by to pick him up, sometime."

"….I'll consider your offer, Bruce. Maybe the firebrand will too."


End file.
